


One And The Other

by Estirose



Category: GARO Makai Senki
Genre: Onesided threesome implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-19
Updated: 2012-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-31 10:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He loves them both in his own way. Kouga/Kaoru mentioned, unrequited Leo/Kaoru/Kouga. Spoilers for episode 19.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One And The Other

**Author's Note:**

> I was chatting with another player during an RP session, and we realized that Leo, Kaoru, and Kouga would make a great threesome.

It's not proper, Leo knows, for one Knight to love another's girlfriend. But as Leo watches Kaoru-san, even as he knows the history between her and Kouga-san, he wishes in some ways that he had found her first. Yes, he would have been hiding as a priest back then, but that didn't really matter.

But given that Kaoru-san was introduced to their world mostly by having Horror blood splashed on her, he doesn't envy her that introduction. He knows it's hard on her, living as a normal person in the world of Makai Priests and Knights, but there's little he can do about it. All he can do is help Kouga-san protect her.

And he knows in some way that this is thanks to Mio. Even though Mio was with his brother, not him, there's an echo of wordless Mio in Kaoru-san, a knowledge of right and wrong and a fascination with things. 

Because of that, he never says anything. He never tells Kaoru-san about Mio. And Kouga-san doesn't know how much Kaoru-san resembles his almost-sister-in-law. 

He loves Kouga, too, as well, though he doubts the other Knight reciprocates, or feels that way. He's always liked both men and women, though he hides it. 

It doesn't matter, does it? He can't have Kouga-san and he can't have Kaoru-san. All he can do is keep them safe, both of them, keep them alive, keep them going until the very end. Because that's what he's trained to do, and that's what he's going to do.


End file.
